Neurodegenerative diseases include genetic and sporadic disorders associated with progressive nervous system dysfunction. It has been estimated that one of four Americans will develop a neurodegenerative condition in their lifetimes. Generally, however, the underlying mechanisms causing the conditions are not well understood and few effective treatment options are available for preventing or treating neurodegenerative diseases. Similarly, treatment options for myodegenerative disease and prion disease are also limited.